Benutzer:Anubis2705/4.11 Hüttenzauber
Lost-Classics: Hüttenzauber Vorab sei angemerkt, dass ich mich von meinem Vorwissen aus Staffel 5 weder freimachen kann noch will und deshalb jedem, der nicht über „Hüttenzauber“ hinaus ist, vom Lesen abraten würde, wenn er nicht – so wie ich – unempfindlich gegen Spoiler ist. Außerdem ist diese Rezension etwas umfangreicher (ja, noch umfangreicher als die zugegebenermaßen etwas schwache vom vorletzten Donnerstag), da die Folge bei den meisten wohl auch länger zurückliegen dürfte und es hier sehr viel zu analysieren gibt. Ich hab mich bemüht, die Brücken dieser Schlüsselepisode nach hinten und nach vorne zu schlagen, damit einem die Verbindungen zu aktuellen Episoden auch wieder ins Gedächtnis kommen und es dadurch hoffentlich interessanter wird. Also lasst euch bitte nicht von der Länge abschrecken. Ich habe halt versucht die Rezension so zu schreiben, dass man die Ereignisse und die Querverbindungen wieder parat hat, da einiges aus „Hüttenzauber“ in „Dead is Dead“ aufgegriffen wird. Ihr habt hoffentlich Freude an der Rezension, denn dafür ist sie ja da: Unterhalten, Denkanstöße geben, Querverbindungen verdeutlichen und an ein paar Stellen auch dazu, euch zum Schmunzeln zu bringen... Klasse Folge – Scheiß Übersetzung! Aber das ist ja nicht das erste Mal. Nicht nur der deutsche Titel von „Cabin Fever“ zeugt von guten Englischkenntnissen sondern auch der „Pit-Stop“. Ja, ein Hoch auf die deutsche Sprachfassung, die so schlecht ist, dass man sogar ohne Kenntnis des Englischen Originals diesen Übersetzungsfauxpas bemerkt. Aber kommen wir zu angenehmerem...okay eine Blinddarmoperation am Strand ist auch angenehmer als die deutsche Synchro von Staffel 4 (andererseits... da kannten wir die von Staffel 5 ja noch nicht näher)... aber dennoch will ich nun auf die Handlung zu sprechen bzw. zu schreiben kommen. 1956: Ein zickiges Mädchen tanzt zu einem Song, der erst ein Jahr später auf den Markt kommen wird (vermutlich ähnlich wie mit den Instand-Kassetten bei „Spaceballs“ oder ein Mitbringsel von einem befreundeten Zeitreisenden). Sie, Emily, streitet sich mit ihrer Mutter und hat ein stichhaltiges Argument, warum diese ein Treffen mit „ihm“ (ausnahmsweise ist wohl mal nicht Jacob gemeint, aber wer weiß das schon noch) nicht verhindern kann: „Wir lieben uns!“ – das nennt man wohl weibliche Logik. Aber Mrs. Locke kontert gekonnt, er sei doppelt so alt wie Emily. Emily marschiert nach draußen und wird auf der Straße von einem Auto angefahren – muss wohl in der Familie liegen. Im Krankenhaus teilt sie, während sie melodramatisch über den längsten Gang, den man finden konnte (manchmal glaube ich, dass die Filmstudios einen Extra-Krankenhausflur nur für diese Aufnahmen haben, der so lang ist, dass Patienten theoretisch einen ganzen 5-Minuten-Dialog über rumgeschoben werden können), geschoben wird, den Ärzten etwas mit, was die ohne ihre Hilfe wohl nie bemerkt hätten: sie ist schwanger! Mit viel Filmblut und lautem Gekreische und Gestöhne von Seiten seiner Mutter wird dann gut drei Monate zu früh ein kleiner Junge geboren. Es ist nicht die erste Frühgeburt einer Mutter namens Emily und genau wie Emily Linus ruft auch Emily Annabeth Locke den Namen ihres Sohnes aus, als dieser weggebracht werden soll: „Sein Name soll John sein!“ Anders als Benjamin Linus muss John Locke jedoch nicht mit der Last leben, seine Mutter durch die verfrühte Geburt in den Tod gerissen zu haben. Allerdings war Emily Annabeth Locke an dem Unglück ja nicht ganz unschuldig und wird John ohnehin nicht selbst großziehen. 48 Jahre später zieht der erwachsene John Locke (auf dem Kopf hat er noch weniger Haare als am Tag seiner Geburt) auf einer uns wohlbekannten Insel mal wieder mit ’ner Fackel durch den Dschungel. Hinter ihm her geht Hurley, der wissen will, wer überhaupt auf die Idee kommt, mitten im Dschungel eine Hütte zu bauen. Genau wie John werden wir die Antwort auf diese durchaus berechtigte Frage schon bald erfahren. Jedoch stehen John, Hurley und Ben bei ihrer Suche nach Jacobs Hütte vor einem ganz anderen Problem: Wo ist die Hütte? Gut, Eloise Hawking hätte vermutlich ein Pendel an irgend ’nem Baum aufgehängt und die Hütte über die Rotationen der Insel gefunden. Da aber sogar unser Insel-MacGyver Johnathan Locke gerade kein foucaultsches Pendel aus ’nem Apollo-Schokoriegel und einem aus Hurleys Haaren gezwirbelten Bindfaden basteln kann, fragen er und Hurley einfach mal Ben, denn schließlich weiß Ben immer alles. Na ja, fast alles, denn der gesteht, er sei die ganze Zeit Hurley gefolgt, der gar nicht weiß, dass er vorausgeht. Anstatt also weiter durch den Dschungel zu irren und dem Jacob seinen Bretterschuppen zu suchen, schlagen die drei ihr Nachtlager auf. Eine Nacht zuvor und dennoch gleichzeitig erreicht ein Hubschrauber die noch immer bewegungsunfähige Kahana. Es ist Martin Keamy mit seinem Team, der da von Frank Lapidus zurückgeflogen wird. Während ein irakischer Folterknecht aufgeregt einen ab und an durch die Zeit reisenden, bärtigen Schotten weckt, erklärt Keamy dem Arzt Ray, dass die Verwundungen eines seiner Männer von einer schwarzen Rauchsäule stammen. Diese schwarze Rauchsäule – auch bekannt als Monster, Cerberus, schwer gestörte Giraffe, Sicherheitssystem oder Smokey – wurde von Benjamin Linus von einem Abfluss aus gerufen, um das Barackendorf evakuieren und fliehen zu können. Weit mehr als der Angriff der psychopatischen Gewitterwolke stört Keamy jedoch der Umstand, dass Ben seinen Namen kannte. Gut, uns hätte das auch ohne das Wissen über einen Spion an Bord der Kahana nicht sonderlich überrascht, denn jemand, der es tatsächlich schafft beim Schach zu bescheißen, ist wohl zu allem in der Lage. Würde es irgendwen überraschen, wenn Ben plötzlich blaue Blitze aus den Fingern schleudern würde oder Laserstrahlen aus seinen großen, blauen Augen schießen würden? Nein, Ben ist sogar zuzutrauen, dass er seine Segelohren benutzt, um zum Festland zurückzufliegen... Wen hat Keamy jedoch im Verdacht, Informationen an Ben weitergeben zu haben? – Kevin Johnson? Nein, Keamy verdächtigt Captain Gault, der sich nicht so recht entscheiden kann, ob sein großes Vorbild Wolf Larsen oder James Norrington ist. Gault erklärt zumindest, dass Johnson Schuld sei, was Keamy natürlich dazu veranlasst, Michael/Kevin aufzusuchen und ihm erst mal die Pritsche, auf der er angekettet sitzt, unter dem Hintern wegzutreten. Dass Martin Keamy sich wie viele Söldner nicht benehmen kann, ist ja nichts neues... Um von Michael die Informationen zu bekommen, die er hören will, bedient er sich daher nicht eines Lügendetektors (seitdem die bei „Britt“ zur Lösung von Beziehungsproblemen missbraucht werden, würde er sich dafür wohl zurecht schämen), sondern einer noch älteren und erfolgreicheren von den USA in guter christlicher Menschenrechtstradition noch heute benutzten Verhörmethode: Der Folter. Dass er darin noch größeres Talent hat als Sayid, zeigt sich, da er nur auf ein Metallrohr treten muss und Michael erzählt mit aufeinandergebissenen Zähnen, dass er Bens Spion ist und auch dass er die Maschinen sabotiert hat. Vielleicht hat Michael aber auch deswegen nicht versucht etwas, davon zu verheimlichen, weil Keamy das auch von jedem anderen auf dem blöden Kahn hätte erfahren können. Wutentbrannt will Keamy Michael erschießen, doch das hat der ja nicht mal selbst hingekriegt. Die Insel verhindert also, dass Keamy Michael hinrichtet wie erst wenige Stunden zuvor Alexandra Linus. Im Dschungel erwacht John Locke von einem Klopfgeräusch geweckt und sieht sich um. Aber so Leute, die pünktlich morgens um acht die Kreissäge auspacken, anfangen Bäume zu fällen oder so lange Holz zu hacken, bis jeder im Umkreis von einem halben Kilometer wach ist, hat ja jeder in seiner Nachbarschaft – jeden außer Locke hätte das wohl an zuhause erinnert. Doch auch, wenn man schon gehört hat, dass Menschen des Nachts Holz sägen, scheinen die Geräusche weder von Ben, der im Schlaf aussieht wie ein betrunkenes Erdmännchen, noch von dem großen, zersauselten Berg organischen Materials namens Hurley zu stammen. Locke geht also in den Wald hinein und findet einen Hippie im Dharma-Overall vor, der gerade einen Baum fällt, sich als Horace vorstellt und Locke erklärt, er baue ein Haus für sich und seine „Süße“, bei der es sich – wie wir mittlerweile wissen – um Amy Rom, Ethans Mutter handeln dürfte. Schließlich bräuchte man manchmal etwas Abstand von der Initiative. Locke schaut ihn verwirrt an. Während der nächste Baum umfällt, dreht sich Horace mit blutender Nase um und eröffnet, dass er seit 12 Jahren tot sei und seine Worte wohl deshalb für Locke wenig Sinn machen dürften. Er beginnt, den ersten Baum erneut zu fällen, und begrüßt Locke zum zweiten Mal. Horace sagt ihm, dass er ihn finden müsse, um Ihn, Jacob, finden zu können, denn Jacob warte schon lange Zeit auf John. Wieder blutet Horace Nase – er wischt das Blut ab und sagt John, sein Name sei Horace. Der Baum fällt ein weiteres Mal. Diese Traumsequenz ist so voller Symbole, Anspielungen und Querverweisen, dass ich gar nicht so recht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll. Da wäre zum einen Horace Tätigkeit, die Parallelen zu zwei sehr tragischen Gestalten der griechischen Mythologie beinhaltet (’’wer die Stories von Sisyphos und Tantalus schon kennt, kann diesen Part getrost überspringen und beim * weiterlesen – ich hab sie für alle anderen noch mal kurz umrissen, damit keiner nachschlagen muss’’). Recht offensichtlich ist die Parallele zu Sisyphos, der vor allem durch seine Strafe in der Unterwelt bekannt ist: Er musste einen schweren Stein einen Berg hoch tragen, der ihm jedes Mal entglitt, wenn er ihn gerade fast auf der Bergspitze hatte und dann nach unten zurückrollte. Horace ergeht es mit seinem Baum ganz ähnlich. Dann wäre da noch Tantalus, der in der Unterwelt an einem Ufer stand und jedes Mal, wenn er sich hinabbeugte, um etwas zu trinken, wich das Wasser zurück. Wenn er eine Frucht von den Bäumen über ihm essen wollte, wuchsen die Bäume empor bis in den Himmel hinein. Die Frage ist jedoch, warum Horace eine derartige Bestrafung ereilt. Sisyphos und Tantalus hatten die Götter erzürnt. Interessant ist im Bezug auf „Lost“ hier auch die Art und Weise, wie sie die Götter erzürnten. Sisyphos verriet einem anderen Gott etwas von Zeus geheimen Masterplan, woraufhin der Sensenmann bei ihm vor der Tür stand. Sisyphos hatte jedoch vorgesorgt und fesselte Thanatos (umbringen wäre auch schwierig geworden) mit besonders schweren Ketten. Ares, dem Gott des Krieges, gefiel es so gar nicht, dass beim Kriegspielen keiner mehr starb und befreite Thanatos, der Sisyphos in die Unterwelt hinabschickte. Wieder hatte Sisyphos vorgesorgt und seiner Frau gesagt, sie solle kein Todesopfer für ihn darbringen. Dies nutzte er als Vorwand, damit Hades ihn mal eben hoch ins Diesseits gehen ließ, wo er seine Frau um ein Todesopfer bitten sollte. Sisyphos machte sich jedoch einen lauen Lenz, bis Thanatos mal wieder vorbeischaute...den Rest vom Lied kennen wir. Tantalus seinerseits stahl zunächst Speisen der Götter. Sein eigentliches Verbrechen war allerdings noch ein weit schlimmeres. Er wollte die Allwissenheit der Götter auf die Probe stellen, indem er ihnen seinen eigenen Sohn Pelops als Festmahl servierte. Die Götter bemerkten die Gräueltat, ließen die Überreste von Pelops durch eine der Moiren wiederbeleben und erneuern und bestraften Tantalus für sein Vergehen. ’’’*’’’In beiden Geschichten geht es sowohl um Leben, Tod und Wiedergeburt als auch um Blasphemie und Vergehen gegen die Götter. In Bezug auf Horace könnte dies zunächst bedeuten, dass er wie Tantalus etwas nahm, was ihm nicht gestattet war zu nehmen: Die Insel oder etwas von der Insel. Vielleicht fand die Dharma auch heraus, dass sie das Monster mit Hilfe einer alten Sickergrube rufen können, was ein Geheimnis war, dass nur die Führungsriege der Anderen kennen durfte. Aber allein schon der Versuch, sich im Wald aus den Bäumen der Insel eine Hütte bauen zu wollen, könnte ein Verstoß gegen den Vertrag mit den Anderen gewesen sein, die ihn und seine Leute (Tantalus’ Fluch traf auch die folgenden fünf Generationen der Tantaliden) im Zuge der Säuberung dafür bestraften. Doch muss sich die Geschichte nicht nur auf Horace beziehen, der vielleicht symbolisch für die ganze Dharma und ihre Verbrechen gegen die Insel und die Anderen steht. Pelops könnte – gerade nach Kenntnis von „He’s Our You“ und „Whatever happened, happened“ – ein Verweis auf Ben sein, der von seinem Vater misshandelt, am Ende sogar in den Tod getrieben wurde – Roger hat zwar nicht abgedrückt, doch wäre Ben ohne die jahrelangen Demütigungen und Misshandlungen niemals mit Sayid mitgegangen – dann aber von der Insel gerettet und ins Leben zurückgeholt wird wie Pelops von den Göttern. Gleichzeitig musste er aber wie Pelops als Sohn des Sünders auch den Fluch tragen – für Ben ist die Insel Fluch und Segen zugleich, wie er gerade in dieser Folge erkennt und wir aus „Whatever happened, happened“ nun sogar sicher wissen, da sie ihm die Unschuld nahm und im spätere Verlauf seines Lebens grausame Dinge von ihm verlangte. Ich komme später noch mal darauf zurück, weil ich nicht zu sehr nach vorne schweifen möchte. Man könnte die Suche nach Parallelen zwischen Dharma-Mitgliedern bzw. Horace und den beiden Figuren aus der griechischen Mythologie noch endlos fortführen. Ich will vor allem noch auf eines hinweisen und das ist Sisyphos’ Umgang mit dem Tod und die Rolle, die der Tod bei „Lost“ einnimmt. Cerberus könnte als Hüter der Unterwelt bzw. der Insel (je nachdem welchen Cerberus/Kerberos man meint) auch sinnbildlichen für den Tod stehen und der Sonarzaun als Versuch ihm Ketten anzulegen. Richard Alpert ist wiederum in der Lage den Zaun zu durchschreiten – er oder Charles Widmore (vor allem wegen der nicht von der Hand zu weisenden kriegerischen Ader) könnten in diesem Bild Ares symbolisieren. Doch mit Ben, Locke und Christian haben wir drei Personen, die es durch die Insel geschafft haben wie einst Sisyphos dem Tod zu entgehen. Jacob könnte weiterhin ein Verweis auf Hades sein! Ein anderes, sehr interessantes Element in der Traumsequenz ist Horace blutende Nase. Wir kennen bei „Lost“ zwei mögliche Auslöser für diese Art des Nasenblutens: das Giftgas, das bei der Säuberung benutzt wurde, und unkontrollierte Zeitreisen. Es ist nichts Neues, dass Horace im Sterben Nasenbluten bekam, da wir in „Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang“ sehen, wie Ben ihm die letzte Ehre erweist. Doch könnten die ständigen Wiederholungen auch auf eine Art Zeitschleife hindeuten, in der Horace sich befindet. So schwimmend wie die Grenze zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit oder Diesseits und Jenseits auf der Insel ist, ist es schwer zu sagen, ob John Horace nicht tatsächlich in einer realen Zeitschleife antrifft. Existiert die Zeitschleife nur im Jenseits als Teil von Horace Bestrafung? Überschneiden sich hier Erlebnisse aus Horace wahrem Leben mit der Traumrealität? Woher weiß Horace überhaupt von Jacob? Oder teilt sich hier am Ende Jacob selbst in einer anderen Gestalt John mit? Diese Szene gibt uns 108 Rätsel auf, von denen wir die meisten vermutlich nie lösen werden. Für Locke – und somit auch für uns – ist aber zunächst nur eine Information entscheidend: Findet er den realen Horace in seiner Gegenwart, findet er auch eine Möglichkeit, Jacobs Hütte zu finden. Er weckt also Hurley und noch während er dem knuddeligen Monchichi begreiflich macht, dass sie die Hütte jetzt doch finden können, kommentiert Ben das Geschehen nüchtern mit: „Früher hatte ich auch Träume.“ Es ist wieder 1956 und wir befinden uns mit Emily Annabeth Locke und ihrer Mutter auf einer Krankenstation. Der wenige Wochen alte Johnathan Locke liegt in einem Brutkasten. Wir wissen, was nun folgt: Emily entscheidet sich, ihren Sohn zur Adoption freizugeben. Interessant an der ganzen Szenerie ist eigentlich das, was sich vor dem Zimmer abspielt. Dort steht nur durch eine Glasscheibe vom Geschehen getrennt ein uns wohlbekannter Mann, der immer so aussieht als käme er gerade vom Transvestitenkongress in Köln und hätte vergessen sich abzuschminken: Richard Alpert. Aus „Jughead“ (hier verweigere ich mich gegen den mittlerweile schon bekannten deutschen Titel „Die Bombe“) wissen wir inzwischen, warum er den noch ganz jungen und ebenso kahlköpfigen John Locke aufsucht. Zwei Jahre zuvor hat er einen 48 Jahre alten John Locke, der soeben durch die Zeit gereist war, getroffen. Es ist eine selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung, die sich zu analysieren lohnt. Wie kam Locke in eine Position, in der er Richard Alpert davon überzeugen konnte, von Jacob zum Anführer erwählt worden zu sein? Durch Lügen! Zwei Lügen, von denen John sich vermutlich nicht einmal bewusst ist, das es welche waren. Ich werde dies noch genauer analysieren, da eine dieser Lügen in „Hüttenzauber“ ausgesprochen wird – die andere in „Jughead“. Wir kommen also an gegebener Stelle auf Lockes Lügen, die selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung, Richard und Jacob zurück. Im Jahr 2004 (zumindest nach Inselzeit) streifen John, Ben und Hurley noch immer durch den Dschungel, als Hurley von Locke wissen will, warum er ihn und Ben begleiten sollte. Locke erklärt, Hurley sei etwas besonderes, weil er die Hütte sehen könne. Hurley seinerseits äußert die Vermutung, dass er, John und Ben die Hütte sehen könnten, weil sie verrücktesten wären – auch wenn kollektive Halluzinationen doch eher selten sind bzw. wenn sie auftreten, von so vielen geteilt werden, dass man die Betroffenen nicht mehr als Verrückte, sondern als Gläubige bezeichnet, wäre da natürlich eine Möglichkeit. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Wenn man unter normalen Umständen behauptet, es gäbe ein Wesen dessen Existenz sich nicht beweisen lässt, kommt man in die Klapse (oder auf die Insel) – teilt man diese Annahme mit der halben Menschheit, nennt man es Religion. Doch in gewisser Weise ist der Glaube an die Insel, den die Anderen mit einigen weiteren Menschen teilen, auch eine Art Religion. Jacob ist wie das Orakel von Delphi, das seine Priester brauchte, die dem Volk die Weissagungen mitteilten. Ben, John, Christian und einst auch Charles sind Mittelsmänner, doch genau wie bei den antiken Orakeln liegt auch hier bei diesen die eigentliche Macht und nicht bei Jacob selbst. Aber von Charles wissen wir, was mit jenen passiert, die zu selbstgerecht sind und sich über Jacob erhaben sehen – eine Macht, die antike Orakel nicht hatten. Die drei ungleichen Weggefährten erreichen die Grube, das Massengrab oder wie die deutschen Übersetzer es nennen „die Box“ – wer hier Rennwagen erwartet hat, dürfte wohl ziemlich enttäuscht sein. Locke erklärt Hurley, dass es das ist, was mit den unzähligen Mitarbeitern der Dharma-Initiative passiert ist. Möchte Hurley nähere Informationen, müsse er Ben fragen – alternativ könnte er sich natürlich auch die Lost-Episode „Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang“ angucken, leider gibt es auf der Insel aber keine gute Videothek. Und wenn es eine gäbe hätte die vermutlich nur haufenweise Orientierungsfilme und „Das Beste aus ‚Kochen mit Kerner’“ (Okay, den Witz verstehen nur Leute, die oft „Kalkofes Mattscheibe“ gucken). Während Locke also mal wieder zu seinen toten Kumpels hinabklettert und wir eine neue Rückblende (die kommt auch in der Rezension gleich noch...) zu sehen bekommen, fragt Hurley nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens, dann doch mal, was ihn so beschäftigt: „Hast du... hier auf Locke geschossen und halbtot liegen lassen?“ Ben antwortet gewohnt ruhig und gelassen, er habe genau da gestanden, wo Hugo nun stehe, was Hurley sichtlich nervös macht. Er führt weiter aus, es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass es sinnlos war, aber er hätte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können. Na, sollen wir ihm das glauben? Ben hat Locke damals gezielt zur Grube geführt, hat es genau geplant – das war keine Affekthandlung wie bei Keamy. Womit uns noch zwei Möglichkeiten bleiben: entweder hatte er tatsächlich die Absicht Locke zu töten oder aber – und das ist sehr viel wahrscheinlicher – es war der letzte Test. Was sagt Ben, als er Locke in der Grube zurück lässt? „Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass Er jetzt dir hilft, John“ Ben hat Locke zu Jacob gebracht, um ihn zu testen, doch konnte er Jacob nicht sehen, nur hören. Ben selbst wurde als Zwölfjähriger von Sayid angeschossen und überlebte, weil die Insel seinen Tod nicht zuließ, weil er auserwählt war. Weiterhin verlor Ben – laut Richard – so seine Unschuld. Kurze Zeit nachdem Locke in der Grube von Walt aufgesucht wird, begeht er einen Mord, obwohl uns wenige Folgen zuvor versichert wurde, John Locke sei kein Mörder. Wir wissen nicht, was mit Locke zwischen Walts Besuch und dem Angriff auf Naomi passierte. Ben kann sich an seine Wunderheilung nicht erinnern und so ist für ihn vermutlich nur eines klar: Ist auch Locke auserwählt, dann wird die Insel oder Jacob ihn retten. So gesehen hätte ihm nicht nur „klar sein müssen, dass es sinnlos war“, sondern noch darüber hinaus, dass es, wenn es doch klappen würde, Locke nicht auserwählt ist. Durch den Schuss auf Locke hat Ben sich Gewissheit verschafft. Mittlerweile erleben wir Ben konsterniert, darauf bedacht John auf das vorzubereiten, was da auf ihn zukommt. Man hat Ben selten so gutmütig erlebt, wie in dieser Episode. Er nimmt an, dass er sein Amt an John abgeben muss und fungiert plötzlich als eine Art Mentor, der Locke davor bewahren will, die gleichen Fehler zu machen wie er. Auch wenn er ab und an kurz in seine alte Rolle zurückfällt, ist er dabei sich zu wandeln und seine Amt an Locke zu übertragen. Ob man Locke dazu nun beglückwünschen sollte, halte ich jedoch für fraglich, wenn ich an „Dead is Dead“ denke. Hurley fragt Ben nun, ob er die Dharma-Leute umgebracht hätte. Ben dementiert dies leicht überrascht. Er erklärt, dass dies nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen sei, sondern die der Anführer der Anderen zu denen er sich damals noch nicht zählen konnte. Nur wer hat es entschieden? Jacob? Richard? Charles? Eloise? Am Ende vielleicht sogar Sayid, dessen Verbleib nach dem Schuss auf Klein-Ben noch ungewiss ist? Bislang können wir darüber nur Vermutungen anstellen, da dieses Puzzlestück noch fehlt und vermutlich eine Überraschung beinhalten wird. John hat derweil eine Blaupause der Hütte bei Horace’ Leiche gefunden und erkennt, dass Horace sie gebaut hat. Damit schließt sich zumindest der Kreis zu der Traumsequenz, in der Horace die Bäume fällte, aus denen die Hütte gebaut wurde. Nun aber – wie versprochen – zur Rückblende: 1971: John sitzt im Wohnzimmer seiner Adoptivfamilie vor einem Backgammonspiel. Während im Hintergrund seine Adoptivmutter Richard Alpert die Tür öffnet, schlägt Johns Adoptivschwester Melissa mit den Worten „Das Spiel ist bescheuert!“ gegen das Backgammonbrett. Melissa wird von ihrer Mutter aufgefordert mit ihrem kleinen Bruder in die Küche zu gehen, denn der „nette Herr“ wolle zu John. Richard kommentiert das Wetter mit dem Begriff „Sintflut“, legt Hut und Mantel ab und hockt sich vor John hin. Nach dem kürzesten und einseitigsten Smalltalk der Weltgeschichte macht Richard dann mal etwas auf Professor X und eröffnet John, er leite eine Schule für besondere Kinder und glaube, dass John auch besonders sei. Er möchte John einige Gegenstände zeigen und John solle ihm sagen, welche dieser Dinge schon immer ihm gehört haben. Dann bemerkt Richard ein Bild, auf dem jemand von einer schwarzen Rauchwolke angegriffen wird und fragt John, ob er dieses Bild gemalt habe. John nickt und setzt sich dann Richard gegenüber auf die Couch. Was mag Richard gedacht haben, als er das Bild sah? Gut, er wird zunächst einmal gedacht haben, was wir auch alle dachten: „Guck mal einer an, das kenn ich doch! Das ist doch das Rauchmonster!“ Richard dürfte das jedoch mehr gesagt haben und auf eine bereits vorhandene Verbindung zur Insel sprechen. Vielleicht vermag John es, sich in Träumen auch an kommende Ereignisse zu erinnern, weil sein erwachsenes Ich in eine Zeit vor diesem Ereignis reisen wird. Desmond erinnerte sich auch in Form eines Traums an eine Botschaft von Daniel („Weil du gegangen bist“). Richard breitet nun einen Baseballhandschuh, ein altes Gesetzbuch, ein Fläschchen mit grobkörnigem Sand, einen alten Kompass, die Ausgabe #40 der Comic-Reihe „Mystery Tales“ und ein Messer vor John aus. Was nun kommt lässt eine Menge Spielraum für Theorien und Spekulationen. John soll auswählen, was davon schon immer ihm gehört habe. Zunächst greift er nach dem Fläschchen, dann nach dem Kompass und legt beide vor sich hin. Es scheinen richtige Entscheidungen zu sein, doch wird nicht ganz klar, ob John sie tatsächlich bereits erwählt hat oder erst einmal betrachten wollte und sie in die engere Auswahl kamen, denn als er nach kurzem Überlegen nach dem Messer greift, behält er dieses anders als Kompass und Fläschchen in der Hand. Richard wirkt angespannt, fragt, ob John sich sicher wäre, dass das Messer ihm gehöre. Als John nickt, entreist Richard ihm das Messer wütend mit den Worten: „Nein, tut es nicht!“ Was hat John falsch gemacht? Der Kompass wäre offenbar die richtige Wahl gewesen – auch wenn es nicht der Kompass ist, den Richard 1954 von Locke zurückbekam, nachdem er ihn Locke Jahre später ausgehändigt hatte (so Zeitreisen stellen einen manchmal auch vor sprachliche Herausforderungen). Der Kompass zeigt nicht nur nach Norden, wie Richard Locke einmal scherzhaft sagen sollte. Ein Kompass symbolisiert Führung, das Einschlagen der richtigen Richtung – er ist nicht nur ein Symbol für Navigation, sondern auch für Kontrolle. Ironischer Weise symbolisiert er aber auch genau das, was John gerade tun soll – sowohl in der Gegenwart, als auch in der Vergangenheit: er muss SEINEN Weg finden, ein bestimmtes Ziel erreichen, die richtige Wahl treffen. Andererseits haben wir aber in „Lost“ schon gelernt, dass auch ein Kompass nicht unfehlbar ist („Gefühl und Verstand“). Auch das Fläschchen hat Richard als Wahl erfreut – ist es am Ende sogar echter Inselsand? Womöglich sogar von dem Strand, an dem John Locke Jahre später bemerkt, dass er wieder laufen kann? Selbst wenn Richard das Ding in einem Andenkenladen in Malibu gekauft hat, steht der Sand symbolisch für die Insel, für jenes Stückchen Land, das Locke und den anderen Anderen „gehört“. Was aber ist mit den anderen Gegenständen? Das Messer war die falsche Wahl und die Gründe dafür liegen auf der Hand: Messer sind da, um zu verletzten. Natürlich sind es Werkzeuge, die jeder benutzt, doch wenn ein Fünfjähriger so fasziniert von einem schweren Jagdmesser, dessen einziger Nutzen das Töten ist, ist, muss Richard das erschrecken. John ist nicht ausgeglichen. Der Baseballhandschuh ist wohl eine simple Finte. Es wäre nicht schlimm gewesen, wenn er ihn gewählt hätte, hätte aber für sein kindliches Gemüt gesprochen. Man kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass Richard, wäre die Wahl auf den Handschuh gefallen, dies ebenfalls als falsch angesehen hätte, jedoch nicht so erbost gewesen wäre wie beim Messer. Das Gesetzbuch war wohl die dritte richtige Wahl und es bedarf kaum einer Erläuterung wieso, da sich dieser Gegenstand selbst erklärt. Nur bei dem Comic stehe ich vor einem Rätsel. Angesichts des Inhaltes (=> http://de.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_Tales ) wäre es denkbar, dass es sich entweder um ein Easteregg handelt (für Richard und John ist es einfach ein Comicbuch und die Wahl der Produzenten fiel halt auf dieses Comicheft als Requisite, weil es Parallelen zu „Lost“ beinhaltet) oder aber von Richard aufgrund der symbolischen Bedeutung ausgewählt wurde. Richard verlässt John zumindest und erklärt dessen Adoptivmutter im Hinausgehen: „Ähm, ich fürchte, John ist noch nicht soweit, dass er in unsere Schule kommen kann. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung.“ Die nächste Szenen auf dem Frachter gibt uns einen guten Einblick darin, wie weit Widmore bereit ist zu gehen, um Ben zu schaden. Es ist eine Szene, die man nicht vergessen sollte, wenn man einen gutmütigen, väterlichen Charles Widmore an John Lockes Krankenbett sieht, der ihm erklärt, dass Ben das Monster sei. Martin Keamy weiß offenbar mehr von Widmore als Gault oder gar das wissenschaftliche Team (Daniel ausgenommen), das annahm, Ben würde das Giftgas gegen die Leute auf der Insel richten, während dieser befürchtete Charles’ Leute wollten eben genau das tun. Durch diese Lüge hat Widmore wenigstens erreicht, dass die Losties seinen Leuten zumindest etwas mehr trauen als Bens. Keamy demonstriert jedoch, dass er seinem Auftraggeber an Brutalität in nichts nachsteht und ihn in punkto Sadismus sogar zu übertreffen weiß. Er nimmt sich also Gaults Schlüssel zum Tresor im Funkraum mit Gewalt, als dieser ihn nicht freiwillig rausrücken will. Gault folgt Keamy und wendet ein, es gäbe aus gutem Grund zwei Schlüssel, denn sie sollten den Tresor nur gemeinsam öffnen. Keamy entgegnet, dass sie das doch täten, öffnet den Tresor und holt das Zusatzprotokoll hervor. Gault will wissen, was in dem Protokoll stünde, worauf Keamy erklärt, dass dort stünde, wo Linus hingehe. „Woher sollte Mr. Widmore das wissen?“, fragt Gault. Tja, wir wissen woher, weil wir etwas über Charles Widmore wissen, was sonst nur Ben und er selbst wissen: Ben will zur Orchidee um die Insel zu bewegen und sie so Charles’ Zugriff zu entziehen. Charles weiß das, weil er vor Ben der Anführer war und womöglich das rad selbst schon einmal betätigt hat. Vermutlich rechnet Charles Widmore weder damit, dass Ben selbst und aus freien Stücken das Rad bewegen wird, noch dass er einen Weg zur Rückkehr finden wird. Ben wird zurückkehren, um gerichtet zu werden. Er hat die Regeln gebrochen. Wäre es denkbar, dass Charles deswegen nicht auf die Insel zurückkehrt, sondern andere schickt, um sie für ihn zu erobern? Hat auch er die Regeln gebrochen? Fürchtet er das Gericht der Insel? Beim letzten Mal, als er zurückkehrte hat Ben ihn „nur“ verbannt. Was mit Charles passiert wäre, wenn er dem Monster hätte Rede und Antwort stehen müssen? Hat Ben Charles durch die Verbannung am Ende sogar unabsichtlich das Leben gerettet? Keamy zumindest weiß nicht, woher Widmore Bens Pläne kennt und vermutlich ist es ihm auch egal. Er antwortet Gault lediglich, Charles Widmore sei ein kluger Mann und fügt dann hinzu: „Wir fackeln die Insel ab, das ist Linus klar. Und deswegen gibt es nur einen Ort, wo er hin kann.“ Ist Charles Widmores Hass auf Ben so groß, dass er alles und jeden auf der Insel lieber zerstören würde, als sie ihm zu überlassen oder ihn davonkommen zu lassen? Hier haben wir also die Wahrheit über Widmores Befehle. Dieser eine Satz von einem seiner Untergebenen ist viel aussagekräftiger als das, was Ben oder Charles über den jeweils anderen oder sich selbst sagen könnten. Hier liegt der große Unterschied zwischen Charles Widmore und Benjamin Linus: Charles hat kein Problem mit Genozid und dem Tod Unschuldiger, wenn er dadurch bekommt, was er will – das hat er bei der Säuberung bewiesen, die er befohlen oder wenigstens gebilligt haben muss, da Ben dazu noch gar nicht in der Position gewesen wäre und Richard ein solches Verbrechen wohl nie angeordnet hätte. Er hat es gezeigt, als er von Ben verlangte, ein wehrloses Baby zu töten, was selbst für Ben unakzeptabel war. Ohne Zweifel macht Ben das zu keinem Heiligen, er bleibt ein Mörder, ein Manipulator, ein Lügner – doch Mord und Massenmord sind noch mal zwei ganz andere Kaliber. Warum ich das hier so umfangreich ausführe, dürfte klar sein: nach der Ausstrahlung von „The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham“ schienen die meisten diese Absicht Widmores, die hier nicht von Ben, sondern von jemandem, der unter Widmores Befehl steht, unverhohlen geäußert wird, vergessen zu haben. Auch in Hinblick auf „Dead is Dead“ dürfen wir das nicht vergessen. Ben hat im Auftrag der Insel furchtbare Dinge tun müssen, doch Charles ist über diese „notwendigen Übel“ hinausgegangen und befahl seinen Untergebnen schon als Anderer unnötige Gräueltaten: Verhöre, bei denen Gliedmaßen amputiert werden sollten, Mord an Babys und Kindern und Massenmord. Keamy lässt Gault mit der Frage, die uns alle auch damals beschäftigt hat, sofern wir Ben nicht ausnahmsweise mal geglaubt haben, zurück, fordert ihn auf, die Pistole zu reparieren, und geht. Da Gault nichts davon wusste, dass dieses Zusatzprotokoll existiert, können wir davon ausgehen, dass alle außer den Söldnern davon ausgingen einem hehren Ziel zu dienen und mit Ben einen Verbrecher dingfest zu machen. Keinem an Bord der Kahana war wohl klar, dass ein noch größerer Verbrecher ihre Schecks ausstellt. Draußen an Deck beobachten Sayid und Desmond, ihrerseits von Omar beobachtet, wie Ray die Verletzten aus Keamys Team untersucht und auf die Krankenstation bringen lässt, als Gault an Deck erscheint und Omar auffordert, in die Waffenkammer zu gehen, weil Keamy ihn dort erwarte. Natürlich erwartet Keamy ihn nicht (erstaunlich, dass das später nicht noch einmal aufgegriffen wird). Gault will nur jeden aus Keamys Team unterdeck wissen, damit er Sayid und Desmond warnen kann. Sayid widerspricht, als Gault sie bittet, sich zu verstecken. Die drei machen aus, dass Gault das Schlauchboot in zehn Minuten fahrtüchtig gemacht hat, damit Sayid und Desmond zur Insel fahren und sie evakuieren können. Im Dschungel überzeugt Locke derweil Hurley mit ihnen zu gehen, indem er ihm vorschlägt, er könne nun zum Strand zurückkehren, denn schließlich hätten, sie ihn mit Waffengewalt gezwungen mit ihnen zu kommen. Anerkennend stellt Ben fest, als Hurley vorgeht und er mit Locke kurze Zeit zurückbleibt: „Er denkt tatsächlich, es wäre seine Idee gewesen. Nicht übel, John. Kann man nicht sagen.“ Locke erwidert, er sie nicht wie Ben. Ben stimmt dem sogar zu, obgleich es eher sarkastisch wirkt. Letztlich weiß er wohl, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis Locke wird wie er selbst. 1972: Der 16jährige John Locke wird von seinem Lehrer Mr. Gellert aus einem Spind befreit, in den man ihn gesperrt hat. In der nächsten Szene sitzen Gellert und John in einem Büro und Gellert erzählt John, dass ein gewisser Dr. Alpert der Firma Mittelos Laboratories aus Portland an ihm interessiert sei und ihn zu einem Wissenschaftscamp einladen wolle. John lehnt ab, da es genau diese Wissenschaftscamps seien, die Schuld wären, dass man ihn in Spinde sperre. Gellert sagt ihm, dass er erkennen solle, dass er nun mal nie zu den coolen Typen gehören werde, da die Wissenschaft nun einmal seine Welt wäre. „Sagen sie mir niemals, was ich nicht tun kann!“, faucht John und stürmt hinaus. Dass wir diesen Satz schon kennen, muss wohl nicht noch groß hervorgehoben werden, oder? Auf der Kahana betritt Frank Lapidus Michael Zelle und fragt ihn, während er seine Fesseln löst und ihm hoch hilft, warum er ihm die Wahrheit nicht gesagt hätte. Zunächst behauptet Michael, dass Frank ihm eh’ nicht geglaubt hätte. Frank weißt dies energisch zurück, schließlich habe er ihm doch selbst erzählt, dass sich sicher wäre, dass das Wrack von Oceanic 815 ein Fake wäre. Dann gesteht Michael, dass er ihm nicht getraut habe, weil er für Widmore arbeite. Er fleht Frank an, Keamy nicht zur Insel zurückzubringen, weil sonst jeder dort sterben würde. Frank erwidert, er solle Keamy seine Sorge sein lassen und führt Michael auf den Gang, wo Omar Keamy gerade hilft, den Lebenszeichensender und Zünder an dessen Arm zu befestigen. Frank ruft den beiden zu, er bringe Michael in den Maschinenraum. Währenddessen macht sich an Deck Sayid aufbruchbereit. Desmond sagt ihm, er komme nicht mit, denn er werde nie wieder einen Fuß auf diese Insel setzen, woraufhin Sayid alleine zur Insel zurückfährt. Locke studiert aufmerksam die Blaupause und verkündet, es seien noch etwa 150m. Als Ben fragt, ob Locke sich sicher wäre, dass sie da ist, entgegnet jener, sie müsse da sein, weil ihm gesagt wurde, sie sei da. Ben sagt resigniert: „Mir wurde auch viel gesagt. Dass ich auserwählt sei, und ich sei was Besonderes. Am Ende hatte ich einen Tumor und an mir klebt das Blut meiner Tochter.“ Locke bekundet sein Mitleid für Ben, doch der zuckt mit den Schultern: „Das alles musste mir passieren. Das war mein Schicksal. Du wirst früh genug erfahren, dass es nicht ohne Folgen bleibt, auserwählt zu sein, weil nämlich das Schicksal, John, ein falsches Biest ist.“ So, das bedarf doch mal wieder einer eingehenderen Betrachtung. Wir wissen mittlerweile, dass die einzigen permanenten Mitglieder der Anderen Jacob und Richard sind, doch gehört zur Führungsebene noch stets ein dritter, der in der Lage ist, mit Jacob zu kommunizieren und für ihn die Dreckarbeit zu erledigen: Charles Widmore, Benjamin Linus und nun angeblich John Locke. Ben wurde also gesagt, er sie auserwählt. Er löste Widmore ab, doch nun kommt John Locke, um ihn abzulösen. Ben wird sich anders als Widmore in dieses Schicksal zunächst fügen, auch wenn ihn die Erkenntnis, nur als Platzhalter gedient zu haben, schwer trifft. Der Tumor war für Ben rückblickend das erste Zeichen dafür, dass die Insel ihn ablösen wollte, doch dann schickte sie Jack und heilte ihn durch diesen. Ben beginnt Locke zu testen und scheinbar besteht Locke all diese Tests. Aber hat er sie wirklich bestanden? Er hörte auf, die Taste zu drücken und kam zum ersten Mal von seinem Weg ab. Er suchte einer Vision folgend Ben auf, doch weder glaubte er diesem, was die Insel für ihn bereit hielt, noch war er in der Lage, aus eigenen Kräften seinen Vater zu töten. Er brauchte die Hilfe von Richard und James dazu. Richard ging davon aus, Locke sei der Auserwählte, da Locke genau dies behauptet, als er 1954 Richard das erste Mal begegnet. Locke LÜGT jedoch und lässt Richard in dem Glauben, er habe mit Jacob gesprochen. Am Ende dieser Folge sehen wir eindeutig, dass er dies nie getan hat. Er spricht mit Christian, der sich Locke in Jacobs Namen mitteilt. Hätte Richard Locke geholfen, seinen Vater loszuwerden und Ben zu hintergehen, wenn er die Wahrheit gekannt hätte? Locke hat zuvor nicht einen von Richards Tests bestanden – das zeigen die Rückblenden dieser Episode. Hätte Ben John überhaupt zu Jacobs Hütte gebracht, wäre Locke nicht mit der Leiche seines Vaters bei Ben aufgetaucht? Und was passierte, als sie dann in der Hütte waren? John war NICHT in der Lage Jacob aus eigener Kraft zu sehen und dieser musste sich ihm gezielt mitteilen. Doch selbst da reicht Lockes Begabung gerade einmal dazu, Jacob zu hören. Ben schießt danach auf Locke: der letzte Test. Ben wurde von der Insel gerettet, nachdem Sayid auf ihn geschossen hatte. Doch heilt Jacob John? Wir wissen es nicht. Wir wissen nur, dass Walt an der Grube erscheint und Locke danach Naomi tötet. Wie einst Ben verlor er im Zuge der Heilung die Unschuld. Plötzlich beginnt Locke zu morden, dem Bruce Lee vom Frachter Handgranaten als Frühstück zu servieren und andere fragwürdige Dinge zu tun. Ben warnt Locke nun also. Er weiß aus eigener Erfahrung wohin einen der Glaube, auserwählt zu sein, führen kann. Ben bezeichnet das Schicksal als falsches Biest. Doch wäre es nicht möglich, dass er damit vor allem auf Jacob anspielet, diesen Mann, der wie die Pharaonen im Alten Ägypten gottgleich über die Insel herrscht und seine Untergebenen austauscht wie kaputte Haushaltsgeräte. Jacob hat Ben und John gegeneinander ausgespielt, Ben verraten, ihn fallen gelassen. Vielleicht hat Ben, dass als einziger begriffen, da er nun so gegen Locke ausgetauscht wird, wie Charles einst gegen ihn. Doch aus Lockes Lügen könnte am Ende eines resultieren: er wollte auserwählt sein, war es jedoch nie. Was ist wenn nicht John Locke, sondern jemand anderes dazu bestimmt ist, Benjamin Linus abzulösen, wenn dies überhaupt passieren soll. Am Ende kann man Ben eine Menge vorhalten, doch letztlich bleibt er der einzige, der die Insel nie verraten hat, nie den Glauben an sie verlor oder sich gegen Jacob stellte. Charles hat er in Frage gestellt, eben weil dieser Jacob bisweilen zuwider handelte. Jacob selbst jedoch hat Ben nie kritisiert und sich viel zu bereitwillig als Instrument, als Waffe von Ihm und der Insel benutzen lassen. Er nimmt sein Schicksal an und fügt sich darin. Genau das macht ihn zur willfährigen Marionette höherer Mächte, obgleich er doch selbst ein so großer Puppenspieler ist. Es folgt die letzte Rückblende. Der erwachsene John Locke befindet sich in der Reha, um ihn nach dem Sturz aus dem achten Stock wieder aufzurichten. Nach aufmunternden Worten des Physiotherapeuten wird John von diesem und einem Pfleger in seinen Rollstuhl gehievt. Der Pfleger schiebt ihn über den Gang und rät John, nicht aufzugeben, denn alles sei möglich, wenn man einen Sturz aus dem achten Stock überlebt habe. Nun wird dem Zuschauer offenbart, dass es sich bei dem Pfleger um Widmores Agenten Matthew Abbadon handelt, der nun anregt, John solle an einem Walkabout teilzunehmen. Wir wissen ja bereits, dass genau dieses Vorhaben John später auf die Insel führt. Wie Widmore auf John aufmerksam wurde, wissen wir aus „Jughead“. Nur wie konnte er wissen, dass er Locke zu dem Walkabout bringen musste, um ihn an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 zu bekommen? Hat hier am Ende vielleicht noch jemand anderes die Finger im Spiel? Jemand der noch mächtiger ist als Charles Widmore? Jemand, der sich frei durch Raum und Zeit bewegen kann und sich einmal pro Staffel als Auge oder zotteliger Schattenriss zeigt? Wer wenn nicht Jacob hätte wissen können, dass er Locke so auf die Insel bekommt? Nur warum sollte Jacob seinem Feind Charles Widmore (denn das ist dieser mittlerweile) helfen? Oder andersherum: warum sollte einer von Widmores Leuten Jacob helfen? Vielleicht gibt es aber auch jemand drittes, der ähnlich mächtig ist wie Jacob... Könnte diese Spur am Ende gar zu unserer Raum-Zeit-Gefüge-Polizistin Eloise Hawking führen? Natürlich wäre es auch denkbar, dass Abbadon hier noch gar nicht in Widmores Auftrag spricht. Er macht einige recht zweideutige Aussagen: „Vor meinem Walkabout dachte ich, ich kenne mich. Aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Ich hatte herausgefunden, was ich war - wer ich war“; „Oh, ich bin weit mehr als ein Krankenpfleger“; „Wenn sie soweit sind Mr. Locke, werden Sie verstehen was ich meine. Und dann... wenn wir beide uns wieder begegnen.. dann schulden Sie mir was.“ War er selbst auf der Insel? Woher weiß er, dass er Locke wiedersehen wird? Was ist er? Wir befinden uns wieder an Bord der Kahana. Omar erzählt Ray gerade, dass er eine Morsenachricht empfangen hat, laut der er tot und mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle am Strand angespült wurde. Wie es dazu kommen wird, erfahren wir auch prompt, als Frank Lapidus sich weigert, Keamy und seine Männer zurück zur Insel zu fliegen. Keamy bedroht Frank mit einer Waffe, doch der Pilot erwidert gelassen, dass er ihn dann erstrecht nicht mehr fliegen könne, woraufhin Keamy seinen Standpunkt auf andere Weise klar macht: er schlitzt Ray die Kehle auf und wirft ihn über Bord. In diesem Moment greift Gault ins Geschehen ein und zielt mit der „reparierten“ Pistole auf Keamy, der sein „Gerät“ hochhält und Gault vom Schießen abrät. Gault wendet sich zur Seite und fragt laut, was Keamy am Arm trüge. Diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzt Keamy aus und erschießt Gault. Nun ist Frank widerwillig bereit, die Söldner zur Insel zurückzufliegen. Während Frank den Hubschrauber warmlaufen lässt, bereitet er sein Funktelefon vor, damit er es über dem Strand abwerfen kann. Es soll Daniel, Charlotte und den Losties als Ortungsgerät dienen. Beim Überflug gerät es Jack in die Finger, obgleich der noch im Bett liegen sollte. Zumindest erkennt Jack, was Frank von ihm erwartet: Sie sollen dem Hubschrauber mit Hilfe des improvisierten Peilsenders folgen. John, Ben und Hurley haben Jacobs Hütte erreicht und Ben besteht darauf, John müsse allein hineingehen, denn seine Zeit sei vorüber („Die Insel hat mich krank werden lassen, John. Und dich hat sie geheilt. Damit ist meine Zeit beendet. Jetzt bist du dran.“). John betritt also, nachdem Ben ihm noch viel Glück gewünscht hat, die Hütte. Doch wen findet er dort vor? Es ist kein Jacob zuhause. Stattdessen erwartet John ein alter Bekannter, der Vater von Jack und Claire: Dr. Christian Shephard. Ausnahmsweise trägt er mal nicht wie früher Cherno Jobatey Anzug mit weißen Turnschuhen, sondern ein längsgestreiftes, graues Hemd mit einer dunkelblauen Hose. Christian gibt vor, er könne in Jacobs Namen sprechen und bejaht Johns Frage, ob er wisse, wieso John hier sei. Er fragt, ob John es denn auch wisse. „Ich bin hier... weil ich dazu auserwählt bin.“, erwidert John und Christian, sagt, dies sei vollkommen richtig. Man beachte bitte, den feinen Unterschied zwischen dem Umstand, er sei auserwählt in der Hütte zu sein, und dem Status eines „Auserwählten“ wie Locke ihn für sich von nun an stets beanspruchen wird. Locke bemerkt nun Claire und fragt sie, wo Aaron sei. Christian versichert John, Aaron ginge es gut und er sei genau da, wo er sein solle. John solle sich jedoch nicht damit aufhalten und endlich die Frage stellen, wegen der er hergekommen sei, denn Keamys Leute seien bereits auf dem Rückweg. „Wie kann ich die Insel retten?“, fragt John. Vor der Hütte warten Ben und Hurley auf John. Hurley teilt einen Apollo-Candy-Company-Schokoriegel mit Ben, als Locke hinaustritt und vorgibt, „Er“ habe mit ihm gesprochen und ihm gesagt, was zu tun sei: „Die Insel muss bewegt werden.“ Mit keinem Wort erwähnt John Christian. Auch, dass dieser ihm, wie wir mittlerweile aus „This Place is Death“ wissen, ausdrücklich sagte, dass er selbst die Insel bewegen solle. Daraus folgt, dass Locke auch hier gelogen hat und das mit schweren Folgen: Ben nimmt an, er müsse die Insel bewegen und tut dies auch, in der Annahme seine Zeit sei um. Doch war er nie bestimmt, die Insel zu verlassen! Locke hätte schon damals gehen sollen, er hätte nie ins Jahr 1954 reisen sollen und demzufolge dort auch nicht mit Richard sprechen können. Diese unbewusste Lüge Lockes ist der Auslöser einer langen Kette von Ereignissen, die ihrerseits dazu führen werden, dass er überhaupt von Jacob erfährt. Mit dieser Lüge schließt sich Lockes Kreis. So. Ihr habt es geschafft. Ich hoffe für mich und vor allem für euch, dass es den Aufwand wert war. Ich schreibe nun mal nicht unter der Vorgabe, dass müssen so und soviel Seiten sein bzw. dürfen maximal so und soviel werden. Ich schreibe soviel, wie es die Episode meiner Ansicht nach, von mir verlangt. Zu guter letzt ergeht jetzt noch ein kurzes, aber dennoch großes Lob bzw. ein Dank an Nordlys, der immer so viele Transcripte (so auch das zu „Hüttenzauber“) niederschreibt. Hätte ich hier das Transcript nicht gehabt, wäre das dreimal so viel Arbeit gewesen ;-) Namaste und bis Donnerstag bzw. Freitag (je nachdem wie gut ich vorankomme)!